The Phantom of the Opera
by With the Grace of An Angel
Summary: The Phantom of the Opera is a legend, at least that's what Sakura, a lonely orphan living in famous opera house believed. But when the legend unfolds she can't help but fall for the man behind it. But what happens when her childhood sweetheart returns? SS
1. Prolouge

Just a small note: My story will not be word-for-word Phantom of the Opera. It will be original with my own words. I haven't decided whether or not to put the songs from the play in or not yet.

Check out of other fics:

FRIENDS

Out Of My Dreams

Broken

-

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS or PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

-

**The Phantom of the Opera **

**Chapter 1**

-

"Sakura! Can you come down here please?"

"Coming Father!"

Sakura Kinomoto came running down the stairs. Her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, was sitting in the living room with guests. He smiled at his daughter.

"Sakura, I want you to meet Li Yelan." Sakura bowed at the elegant lady. "It's an honor to meet you."

Yelan smiled and bowed to the girl in front of her. "Same to you Miss Kinomoto."

Sakura smiled. "Please call me Sakura."

Yelan's smile grew slightly, "You are as lovely as your name, Sakura.

She blushed.

"How old are you now my dear?"

"I'm sixteen ma'am." She did look sixteen. She had all the right curves and long auburn hair that framed her face. She had emerald green eyes that seemed to sparkle.

Yelan smiled at her answer. "I have a son who's your age."

Fujitaka cut in. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Come let's sit down."

He led them to the living room and the three sat down. Sakura realized this was serious. "Sakura, Yelan's son is going to stay with us for a while."

"Wha-why?"

Yelan smiled and cut in. "His name is Li Xiao-lang. He wants to work with your father to further his studies with music."

Sakura's eyes shone with curiousity. "Music?"

Fujitaka nodded. "Yes, I'll be teaching him more of the violin."

"When will I meet him?"

"He'll be here tomorrow."

Sakura's smile vanished, "So soon?"

"Don't worry," Yelan smiled suspiciously, "I think you'll get along."

Sakura smiled, "I hope so."

---------------------

"Sakura, I'm going to go pick up Xiao-lang. I'll be back soon." Fujitaka kissed her on the cheek. "Behave." he reminded her before he climbed into the carriage and rode off.

"Bye Father!" she waved at him until he turned the corner and was out of site.

Sakura sighed, bored, and walked back into the house. She walked into the kitchen and found her lunch already out and cooked. "Thank you father." she whispered as she sat down and began to eat her lunch.

'I wonder what Li will be like? Hopefully like his mother.'

She took the last bite of her sandwich and stood up.She cleaned up and walked into her father's study.

Sakura sat down at the piano and pressed some of the keys, still bored. 'This place is so dull alone.'

She sat up straight and began to play Fur Elise on the piano.

_Clap Clap Clap_

She stopped playing and looked at the person clapping.

It was a boy around her age with messy chocolate hair, and piercing amber eyes. "Very nice."

Sakura smiled. "You must be Xiao-lang."

He frowned, "Don't call me Xiao-lang."

She stood up and walked over to him. "Then what should I call you?"

He stuck out his hand. "Call me Syaoran."

She shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Syaoran. I'm-"

"Sakura Kinomoto, right?"

She nodded.

"I've heard a lot about you from your father. Your all he talks about."

Sakura blushed and looked down. She realized she was still holding Syaoran's hand and she blushed more.

Syaoran smiled seeing her face red, and got down on one knee. He kissed her hand lightly and he had to try his hardest to keep from laughing at her red face.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Syaoran and Sakura turned to see Fujitaka standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. Syaoran stood up and shook his head. "We were just getting acquainted sir."

"I see." he paused, then turned to Sakura. "Sakura will you give Mr. Li the tour?"

Sakura blushed and nodded. "Yes father. Come on Syaoran I'll show you the gardens."

He took her hand. "I would follow you anywhere Ying Fa." She blushed and rolled her eyes. "Just come on."

Syaoran nodded and bowed to Fujitaka as she dragged him to the gardens.

Fujitaka chuckled after them.

---------------------

"It really is beautiful here." Syaoran said looking around. They were in a huge garden, surrounded by various flowers and trees. "The Sakura trees are especially beautiful."

Sakura blushed. 'It's not like he's calling me beautiful.' She shook her head, to get rid of her blush, and ran to catch up to Syaoran.

He was standing near the garden fountain, looking at the statue in the middle. It was a statue of two angels, a man and a woman.The male angel was behind the womanand had hisarms around the woman's waist. Thewoman angel hadher arms behind herself, wrapped around his neck. His wings were spread out behind him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

He nodded. "Who's it supposed to be?"

"The Angel of Music." she replied as she walked next to him.

"The Angel of Music? Never heard of her."

"Him." she whispered so quietly he wasn't sure he heard her right.

"What?"

"The Angel of Music is the man. The woman is the Angel of Love and Romance."

He nodded in realization. "Oh."

"My father will tell you the story of him later."

Sakura took his hand and led him away from the statue, showing him the rest of the gardens and the house.

Fujitaka smiled at the two as he watched from his bedroom window. The two were getting off to a great start. He closed the curtain and sat back down at his desk to finish working with a smile on his face.

---------------------

Please R+R

Twilight Night


	2. Childhood Days

Thanks again to all those people that reviewed!

Please read my other fanfics!

-

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS

-

The Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 2

-

Sakura ran into her room and shut the door quickly behind her. She ran to her bookcase and grabbed the nearest book. She opened it to a random page and sat on her bed, trying to look innocent.

"SAKURA!"

Syaoran slammed the door open, and leaned against the door frame. "Where is it?"

Sakura looked up from the book and smiled innocently at him "Where's what?"

"I've been here for over a year now, Miss Sakura. Your act doesn't fool me anymore."

Sakura shrugged and pretended to get back to her book. She tried her hardest to keep a straight face as he walked over to her and kneeled so they were eye-to-eye.

"Here." Syaoran took the book from her hands and flipped it right side up. "Now please tell me where you hid my bow."

A light blush spread across her face and she turned away from his gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" An evil smirk spread across his face. "Then I'll just have to force it out of you."

Sakura shrieked as Syaoran picked her up from behind. "Syaoran, put me DOWN!" He slung her over his shoulders, like she was a bag of potatoes.

"Li Syaoran put me down NOW!" Sakura continued to scream at him as her carried her outside to the Angel Fountain.

Sakura paused. "You wouldn't!"

Syaoran smirked. "So where's my bow?"

Sakura gave up and sighed exasperately. "Alright its in Father's study. Now please put me down."

His smirk twisted into an evil grin. "Alright."

**_SPLASH_**

"YOU JERK!" Sakura's face was red with anger. She was drenched and sitting in the dirty fountain. Syaoran chuckled at the sight.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Sakura glared at him and he laughed harder at her pathetic glare. Sakura's face suddenly fell and her eyes watered. Syaoran noticed and instantly stopped laughing. Without thinking, he hopped over the side of the fountain into the cold water with her.

"Don't cry Sakura. What's wrong? I didn't hurt you did I? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry." He said as he waded over to her. He touched her face gently and wiped away the single tear.

Sakura smiled and put her hand over his. "Your so sweet." She grasped his hand into her own and put it around her waist,pulling him closer into a hug. Quickly all her saddness was washed away as an evil smirk grew on her face. She pulled him tightly against her, and pushed him with all her strength. Before Syaoran could react,he fell backward under water with Sakura on top of him.

Sakura giggled and rolled off him, as his mind processed what just happened. In a flash, he sat up and glared at her. "YOU'RE SUCH A LIAR!"

Sakura stood up and began to wade her way out of the fountain. "Now we're even." Syaoran stood up grumbling and followed her. He quickly passed her, forhe was wearing pants, and her a dress that weighed ten pounds more while wet. He grinned and pushed her lightly, causing her to fall backwards on her butt.

"Meanie!" Sakura yelled at him while he effortlessly hopped out of the fountain. He turned around, looking quite smug, and replied, "Need help?"

Sakura stood up, holding her dress up out of the water, and waded to the side of the fountain. "Not from you thanks." She sat down on the edge, and attempted to try swinging her legs over. Instead, Syaoran picked her up bridal shower out of the fountain.

She blushed as he put her down gently, with his arms around her waist. "I thought you didn't need my help."

Her blush instantly vanished and she turned away from his piercing gaze and out of his grip. "You are so frustrating!"

Syaoran grabbed her hand and spun her around back into his arms. "I know." His hand cupped her chin, and he traced her jaw with his thumb. "But that's why you love me." He whispered and in a flash, his lips were on hers.

"Ahem."

The two instantly jumped apart. Fujitaka smiled as he watched the two, who were clearly embarresed. "Syaoran, your mother's here to see you."

Syaoran's embarressment instantly washed away. He bowed politely, "Excuse me." He gave a quick smile to Sakura as he walked away.

Fujitaka smiled at his beloved daughter with sad eyes. Tough times were in store for her and he could do nothing to protect her. "Come my daughter. We have much to discuss."

* * *

"Syaoran!" Sakura ran through the hall to her best friend's room, tears streaming down her face. "Syaoran!" she slammed open the door and looked around the room. "What's going on?" His room was almost completely empty. Syaoran was standing beside his bed, folding clothes into a suitcase. 

Syaoran looked at the ground as guilt overflowed his senses. "Sakura," He walked over to her and more tears ran down her face.

"No. No!" Sakura turned to run out, but Syaoran grabbed her arms and pulled her against him. "Sakura please listen to me!"

"I don't want to." He didn't say anything. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shirt. Syaoran wrapped his arms comfortingly around her small waist and his hands lost themselves in her hair.

"Mother wants me to come home. She thinks I've been here too long." Syaoran kissed her forehead lightly. "I have to go back. I don't have a choice."

After a few long moments, Sakura's sobs stiffeled. "When are you leaving?"A long sigh escaped his lips. "As soon as I finish packing." Sakura's grip tightened. "So soon." she whispered.

"Hey." Syaoran cupped her chin in his hands and tilted her face to look at him. "This isn't goodbye, Sakura. I'll be back to visit you."

More tears seemed to fall down her face at his words. "I don't want you to go." He wiped some of her tears away with his thumb. "I love you."

Syaoran smiled and he pulled her into a light kiss. He pulled back slightly. Her mouthswas so close, he could feel her breath in his. He traced his thumb across her cheek and outlined her lips with his fingertip. "Sakura..."

Sakura kissed him lovingly. He quickly responded deepening the kiss. Their tongues clashed together as they explored new territory. He held her tightly against himself until they separated. Both out of breath, Syaoran held her face in his hands, placing butterfly kisses on her cheeks and forehead. He pulled back to breathe. "I love you too." He paused. "and we WILL see each other again." He kissed her forehead lightly.

"Syaoran." Sakura and Syaoran looked towardshis mother standing in the doorway. "It's time to go. I would like to get home before dark."

Syaoran nodded. "I'll be down in a minute mother." His mother nodded. "I'll be waiting. It was nice to see you again Miss Sakura."

Sakura forced a smile on her face. "Same to you Mrs. Li." As soon as she shut the door, Sakura turned back to Syaoran with fresh tears in her eyes. "Please don't leave me."

"I have to go." Syaoran kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I love you." He whispered as he kissed her deeply on her lips. Sakura closed her eyes and responded with passion and desire. He pulled away after they ran out of breath. When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

* * *

Please R + R!

Twilight Night


	3. The Opera House

I haven't updated in a while but here it is! Enjoy!

-

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS OR PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

-

**The Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 3**

-

A shiver went up Sakura's spine and she wrapped her coat tighter around herself. The wind outside the cozy carriage was beating hard against the sides. Sakura's aunt was sitting across from her fast asleep. A single tear ran down her pale cheek and Sakura quickly wiped it away. It had been a long winter.

Syaoran leaving was just the beginning of her misery. Her home had been robbed and most of their fortune was taken. Without money, they couldn't pay for heat. Her beloved father had grown ill with the arrival of the cold winter. His cold quickly went from bad to worse when he was diagnosed with pneumonia. It wasn't long until he passed away, but she refused to cry. Sakura had to stay strongfor her father. He asked her to on his death bed.

_FLASHBACK_

There was a blizzard knocking the house about outside. Sakura could see it through her father's bedroom window. She took her father's hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

Fujitaka was so pale and was breathing heavy. Sakura had given him all her blankets to keep him warm, but nothing she did would help his fever go down. It wasn't until the middle of the long night until he woke up.

"Sakura..." She cried and shook her head. He had a certain tone of voice and he spoke as if saying goodbye. Tears poured down her face as he weakly brought his hand to her face.

"No don't talk daddy. You're going to be just fine you'll see." She begged him.

"No.." he talked as if out of breath, "No... my daughter, I-I'm," he swallowed, "I'm dying."

More tears erupted from her emerald eyes. "But don't worry my child, you won't be alone." He closed his eyes. "I will send you the Angel of Music to help you and guide you wherever you go. Be strong for me until he has found you." A sigh escaped his lips and his last breath left him, leaving behind the orphaned Sakura.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sakura's Aunt Sonomi had come the next morning to handle the funeral. A few days later she was on the way to go live with her Aunt and her daughter in some opera house.

Sakura and her Aunt arrived at the theater after a the very dull carriage ride. It wasn't what she expected at all. The Opera house was in the dead center of the extravagant city, and was full of life. People were running around like madmen getting ready for the evening show. There was a main hall with a grand staircase. The theater was gigantic with velvet red curtains framing the stage lit by a golden chandlier.

Aunt Sonomi led Sakura backstage which was looking more and more like a circus. Men and women running around wearing bright costumes and drinking as much as they could grab. She led her up a few flights of stairs to a long hallway with many doors on both sides. As they walked down the hall, one of the doors slammed open revealing ayoung girl with long raven hair and bright amethyst eyes. When her shiny eyes rested upon Sakura's form they lit up and before Sakura knew it, she was enveloped in a tight hug.

"Tomoyo dear, I don't think Sakura can breathe with you squeezing her like that." The girl her aunt called Tomoyo let go of Sakuraand giggled, "Sorry. I'm just so excited to meet you!" Sakura let herself smile at the girl's enthusiasm.

"C'mon, you'll be staying in my room." Tomoyo took her hand and began to lead her down the hall. "I'll show you where everything is!" Aunt Sonomi laughed as her daughter led her niece away.

* * *

It had been six months since Sakura had moved to the stunning theater. She had become a dancer like her newly found cousin and best friend, Tomoyo, under her aunt's teachings. She still hadn't heard from Syaoran, but was slowly getting over him for the pain from her father's death still thrived in her heart. 

The stage was packed with people in various costumes.It was a dress rehearsal for their new show,La Mei, when-

"CUT! CUT THE MUSIC NOW!" The music stopped and everyone turned to look at the source of the voice. Sakura wasn't surprised to discover the voice belonged to Meilin Rae ,the most famous star of the opera house.

"HOW IS EVERYONE GOING TO HEAR ME WHILE THE STUPID DANCERS ARE STOMPING AROUND ME!"

"Madam, the dancers are to add to the effect-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THEIR EFFECT. I'M THE ONLY EFFECT AROUND HERE!"

The man who had stepped up tried his best to calm her down, but had no luck. Over her six month stay at the theater, Sakura had realized that it was always best to stay out of her way. She shook her head pitfully at Mr. Carsona, who had flinched at something Miss Meilin had said. The poor man was old and was already hard of hearing without her help.

The practice continued without anymore interruptions from Miss Meilin, but...

"Excuse me people! Quiet down for a minute!"All eyes fell on Mr. Carsona whohad been the oneto shout. "I'd like to make an announcement!"

Tomoyo walked up next to her and Sakura smiled at her before turning back to Mr. Carsona. "As some of you have already heard, I am retiring as of next week."

The crowd began to whisper amond themselvesandthe producer tried to quiet themdown. "Now now, don't fret. I have already chosen a replacement. Two young men who'll bearriving next week just in time for opening night. Let's put on a good show for them. Goodnight everyone."

Everyone quickly tried to leaveand the two girls rushed upstairs to their room. "Who do you think's going to replace him?"

Sakura shrugged. "I have no idea."

* * *

Who do you think's going to show up? 

Please R+R

Twilight Night


End file.
